


Aaronette Wedding

by Bibliophile_13



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_13/pseuds/Bibliophile_13
Summary: Aaron and Juliette of Tahereh Mafi's Shatter Me are finally getting married! This fanfic covers their engagement and getting married.





	1. BACKFLASH

Juliette sighed as she and Aaron walked around where Omega Point used to be, a weekly practice that they did every Friday since she had become Commander-Regent. There wasn’t any real reason to it, just something comforting about the idea of being back to where they- their relationship, at least- had started.  
  
__The ruins of Omega Point were no longer there, having been cleaned up, but the flat, barren land and the memories that it held were present all the same. She remembered living there, becoming friends with Kenji there, training there, doing a million things that helped her become who she was.  
  
__Aaron stopped her at the exact spot where they both knew his quarters- where she had questioned him, talked to him so many times- had been. It was marked, that spot, in their brains, a place they would never forget. “Aaron,” she said. “what’s going on?” he seemed nervous, a character trait that didn’t suit him. He was never nervous, more the type to simply be sure of himself. It made her nervous.  
  
__“Nothing, love,” he said after a second, as if he were about to do something before stopping himself, yet his voice was as calm as ever. “But I would like to take you somewhere different today.”  
  
__“Why?”  
  
__He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Dimples. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”  
  
__Juliette pouted, but Aaron refused to tell her anything as he led her away from Omega Point and into a secluded area, one with trees and plants that they had been trying to bring back in the five years it had been since Juliette killed Anderson.  
  
__Juliette looked around, confused. “What are we doing here?” she liked the area, but wasn’t sure as to why they were there.  
  
__“Just sit down, love,” Aaron said, gesturing to a bench.  
  
__She shrugged and sat down, rubbing her hands along her bare arms as a strong wind fell through the area.  
  
__“Juliette,” Aaron said, pacing now, not sitting down, and sounding nervous. She was instantly worried.  
  
__“Aaron, what’s wrong?”  
  
__“Nothing, love. Just listen to me.”  
  
__“I’m listening.”  
  
__“Every day, love, I have wondered how in the world I managed to get someone like you to want someone like me,” he says, shaking his head with an expression that says so itself. “Every single day. You have told me that I am a monster, and that is no doubt true. You have told me to go to hell, and there is no doubt that I am on my way there. What I hope, though, love, is that we can be on our way to hell together. What I am asking,” he says, taking a deep breath, “is for you to marry me.”  
Juliette bolts to her feet, though unsure if he means it, unsure what her feelings are, about to say something, anything, but he continues before she can.  
  
__He kneels down on one knee and takes a small, black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. “Juliette Ferrars, will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes,” she says, immediately, hardly sure of the word before she says it again, louder this time. “Yes, Aaron. Yes.”


	2. Happily Ever After, Part One

Juliette wasn’t usually nervous.

She used to be nervous a lot, of course, but now there simply wasn’t time. Second-guessing herself simply couldn’t be allowed when she practically ran a country. There wasn’t the time to be nervous, the time to be unsure, the time for clammy hands and fast-beating hearts. 

“Spit it out, Princess,” said Kenji from behind her, where he was standing. He was her maid of honor, which didn’t really work with all the traditional stuff, or the contemporary stuff, really, since he wasn’t female, but since when had Juliette been all that traditional or even followed the rules at all? She was marrying a man whom, a few years ago, she had hated with every fiber of her being.

“I’m nervous,” she finally said. “I’m never nervous.”

“Of course you’re nervous,” he said.

“What?”

“Oh, I don’t mean now,” he said, waving a hand in the air and almost hitting Alia, who was applying Juliette’s makeup.

“Careful!” Alia screeched. “This is delicate business.”

“Right, sorry,” said Kenji. “Anyway, I don’t mean now. I mean in, like normal circumstances. You’re always nervous. You have two modes: annoying and nervous. Unlike the Kenji, who has three: awesome, awesomer, and-”

“Annoying,” said Juliette, opting for that rather than the other option, which was rather… wordy.

“Actually, I was going to say awesomest, but that works too,” he said before turning serious. “Seriously, Princess. It’s okay to me nervous. I’m pretty sure it’s normal. But, you know, I wouldn’t know, being the gorgeous single man I am today.”

“What does being gorgeous have to do with being single?”

“It means that you all have bad taste,” he chirped.

Juliette laughed despite herself. “Right,” she said. “Bad taste.”

“The worst,” he agreed.

“You’re saying Aaron is a horrible choice? Do you think Adam’s better? Or,” she said, turning slightly to face him despite Alia’s protests, “yourself?”

“Oh, hell no, Princess. You can keep King-Stick-Up-His-Arse.”

“What are you, British or something?” she teased.

“No, I’m trying to be polite and not curse on your wedding day.”

Juliette snorted. This was exactly what she needed. “You, polite? Never.”

“Hey, I can be polite,” he said, raising his hands up. “It’s just rare. Like, it happens once every year. Maybe. If I decide that it will. On a special occasion.”

“This is a special occasion?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course it is!” he said. “My little girl is getting married.” he pretended to wipe away tears. “It’s so sad! She’s all grown up! I’m such a proud father.”

“Ew, Kenji.”

“Sorry,” he said, straightening his suit. “I got in the act.”

“Of my dad?”

“Yes,” he said primly. “Of your father.”

“Again: Ew.”

“Well, you don’t need to be offensive,” he said, bristling.

“Shush, you two!” said Alia, trying her best to sound really annoyed. It wasn’t working well for her. She was too kind a soul for that.

“Sorry, Al,” said Kenji. He gave nicknames to everyone.

“Shush!” she replied. Apparently even apologies were not allowed.

“Sorry,” he whispered again.

Juliette tried to contain her laugh as Alia pushed him out of the door. “Oh, no you don’t,” she said, literally pushing him away. “I refuse. I must have the utmost concentration.”

“Oh, come on, I wasn’t that bad!” she heard Kenji call as Alia shut the door and, for good measure, locked it.

“Darn right he was that bad,” Alia muttered as she continued with Juliette’s makeup.

Deciding it was a bad idea to try and make small talk with Alia lest she kick her out too, Juliette resigned herself to her thoughts.

Unfortunately, in the span of a few minutes, Juliette’s nerves decided to make a reappearance. 

What if Aaron said no at the altar? What if she did? What if the pastor didn’t show up? What if, what if, what if. The thoughts swirled around in her head, a thousand of them at once, worries irrational, all.

Alia finally finished her makeup and, with a smile, nodded at her work. “You look amazing,” she said. “Really good.”

Juliette forced a smile and started to leave, but Alia called after her. “Don’t worry, Juliette. He loves you, and you love him. Nothing trumps that.”

Perhaps those words comforted her, or perhaps they discouraged her. Juliette couldn’t tell her own feelings apart to be able to know.


	3. Happily Ever After, Part Two

Aaron wasn’t usually nervous.

In fact, the only notable time he had been in his recent memory was when he had proposed. He supposed it was fitting that he was nervous then and now, on events that were so very related.

His proposal.

And his marriage.

Oh, how strange that sounded, how foreign. His marriage. Marriage, the bonding of one life to another. The bonding of his life to Juliette’s, to his love’s.

“You’ll be fine,” said a voice from the doorway. Adam. There weren’t many options for a groom’s man, seeing as Aaron wasn’t particularly close with anyone, but he had decided, in the end, that his brother was a reasonable choice. After all, they needed to become closer. What better way to do it than at a wedding? The only other reasonable option was James, and he was the ring bearer.

“I know I will,” he responded, which, yes, was a little cocky, but it was true. Wasn’t it?

“Right,” he said, a little flustered now. He must have assumed that Aaron was feeling unlike himself, that he needed reassurance. In another circumstance, Aaron might have said something to make him feel more comfortable, but he found the idea of getting romance advice on a woman that Adam had lost from Adam more than a little laughable. In fact, it was really downright hysterical, though Aaron refused to laugh. That would be unprofessional.

Very unprofessional.

He did it anyway.

“What is it?” asked Adam, sounding slightly offended and more than a little wary.

“Absolutely nothing,” replied Aaron, composing himself immediately. Nerves did not mean he could act unprofessional. If anything, they made the reason to act professional even more pronounced.

“Sure,” the other man muttered under his breath, clearly not believing him.

Aaron stiffened slightly. “It’s nothing, really.” he said.

“Right.”

And there was that strange urge he had been having the past few days, the odd wanting to say something. To talk about things that didn’t need to be discussed with anyone, especially not Adam.

“You can tell me things, you know.” said Adam suddenly. “It’s not a bad thing to have friends.” a pause. “And, I mean, you’re getting married. Married people tend to tell each other stuff. You might need some practice.”

It seemed that Adam had finally decided that Aaron wasn’t a bloodthirsty killer that was going to murder him in his sleep. Which he really wasn’t, so it was a good decision.

Mostly.

“I already tell Juliette things,” he said calmly. It was true, after all. Juliette was probably the only person he told things, and he was perhaps a little more hesitant than he should have been, but he did tell them to her.

Adam shrugged, and they lapsed into silence again.

 _It will be fine,_ he thought. _Perfectly fine._

“You’ll be fine,” said Adam, echoing his thoughts. “Juliette-” he paused, then shook his head, letting the sentence fall to the floor and disappear.

“Of course I will,” said Aaron, his voice confident, and he wished that he felt the same way inside.


	4. Happily Ever After, Part Three

Happily ever after.

They weren’t words that Juliette was used to hearing.

She doubted she had ever even thought them, in fact, living the life that she did. They were foreign, strange, something that didn’t fit in with the rest of her.

But standing at the altar with Aaron, she knew that they were the only words that fit what she was feeling.

The moment she had seen Aaron, all of her fears had evaporated, and irrational as it was, in that moment she had thought that she would never see them again.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said the officiant, who really sounded far too bored for something like this. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Aaron leaned in, a slightly devilish smile on his lips, and when they finally kissed, she felt like it was the most beautiful and wonderful thing that had ever happened to her.

“Love,” he whispered as they came apart, smiling despite himself. Dimples.

“Yes, Aaron?” she whispered back.

“When I go to hell,” he said, “I will be glad that you’re going with me.”

And suddenly Kenji was behind her, laughing, telling Aaron that he didn’t have a romantic bone in his body, and Juliette was grinning as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I’m glad I’ll be going with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's super short and a terrible ending. But in all honesty, I got super tired of writing weddings and just couldn't force myself to do anything better. I might update/change it later. Sorry guys.


End file.
